


Learning

by MoonySmith



Series: As You Are [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asexual Character, Asexual Sex-Positive, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Asexual Spectrum, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Greg, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: “I'm sorry. I still don't want to have sex with you, Lestrade.”“No, I'm fine with that," he assured him with a smile.Asexuality is a spectrum and Sherlock enjoys pleasing Greg.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: As You Are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while because I wanted to show somehow that not all asexual people are the same. But I got a bit carried away...
> 
> If you're not comfortable with it, you can skip the sexual content because there's still a plot on this one!  
> As always, English is not my first language, so if you see any grammar mistake please let me know!

Having a relationship with Sherlock Holmes would never be something Greg Lestrade would have thought of in life when he met him, at least a little over two years ago. Especially when you knew his way of working in front of others... of course it changed completely once he met him beyond that annoying personality he showed when he wanted to push people away, so Greg felt lucky. And only a few months later he also discovered how that same person worked in a relationship with him, that person that until this day, his team couldn’t stand. Luckily they didn't know what was going on between them.

Was it easy being in a serious relationship with Sherlock Holmes? No. But was it worth it? Absolutely.

Things changed, of course, when he helped Sherlock find out what was the reason behind his lack of interest in sex.

After some time they tried to live together, but after a lot of arguing and shouting, they discovered that it wasn't the best thing for them after all. Greg also found it hard to accept some experiments in the kitchen, that’s why they accepted that they could go on perfectly together but not live under the same roof for over two weeks.

Was it easy to be in a relationship with an asexual person? At first, it was. Greg was too willing to leave the sex out of his life because after all, it was the rest of Sherlock that mattered to him.

His communication had improved, Greg didn't remember having that level of confidence with any other partner in the past. It hadn't been easy either, Sherlock himself was a person who hid his feelings and emotions, but they talked it over and improved it. Now Sherlock was able to warn him every time something bothered him, able to remind him that he wouldn't break if he hugged him or if he kissed him on the lips. And everything seemed perfect between them at least.

And at first, it was good for Greg because he loved being able to hug Sherlock. He didn't care about sex when he could spend the entire afternoon of a Sunday lying in his bed hugging the other man's body without even having to think about anything that happened outside those walls that surrounded them.

But then, after some time, his _needs_ returned and it was impossible for Sherlock not to notice. But they were adults, adults who knew what they had gotten themselves into, so they sat down and had their conversation, although they both were sorry about it, it was inevitable that it would happen at some point, no matter how much they tried to forget it. While they didn’t come up with a clear answer or alternative immediately, they continued with the relationship because the other one was more important to them than that difference.

What did change over time was that Sherlock began to help him in _certain_ ways. If they were kissing and it was obvious to him that Greg had gotten turned on, he didn't seem to have any trouble sliding one of his hands to Greg's crotch to help him. And it didn't take much longer for Sherlock's curiosity, which characterized him so much, to appear in these situations as well.

Suddenly, he was letting Greg know of his need to find out how long it took him to cum when he touched him; how long it took him to get hard when he stimulated him; how long his stamina lasted; where and how he liked Sherlock to touch him. It was as if that head of his had been in charge of creating a folder specifically about details and sexual stimulation about Lestrade's body.

What may have surprised and confused him was when Sherlock offered to perform oral sex on him, although perhaps in his defence, it was another experiment he needed an answer to. That happened more than once and although at first, Sherlock was a bit clumsy and brusque, obviously inexperienced, Greg managed to come because after all, it was Sherlock and _that_ was exactly what he liked to feel.

And perhaps that was the reason why that hot summer afternoon he was lying on his bed, his legs flexed and open, and with two fingers of one Consulting Detective inside of him bringing him to the edge for the first time since they had been together in that certain way.

Sherlock had arrived at his house that evening prepared to announce his next experiment, wanting to find out now if it was true that men experienced more intense orgasms when the prostate was stimulated correctly. Lestrade had stared at him, trying to understand whether what he had just heard was real or just a trick of his heated imagination.

He had never tried it in his previous relationships and would _never_ have imagined that it would be Sherlock who would offer it like that, but when were things predictable with Sherlock?

He wasn't sure if it was something that caught his attention yet or not, but it wasn't common for Sherlock to appear out of the blue offering an orgasm so easily, so after a few seconds of thinking about it, he accepted. He went for a quick shower and when he got out, Sherlock was sitting at the foot of the bed, an extra towel stretched over the mattress and next to it a pair of latex gloves, an envelope of a condom and a bottle of lubricant. Sherlock had taken off his jacket and smiled excitedly when he arrived, so Greg couldn't help but snort at the image. What had he gotten himself into? Only Sherlock Holmes would be able to make it look like a hospital experience.

The feeling had not been to his complete liking at first, but Sherlock went very slowly to help him adjust.

Lestrade tried not to raise his head to look at the other man once the beginning of the stimulation finally worked because the expression of pure concentration on Sherlock's face was enough to make him laugh and forget what they were trying to figure out.

It was intimate and that's what he liked best because he didn't think he could do something like that with someone else. Greg was the one who usually was topping in his sexual relationships so he had never expected to find himself in that position right now. He did feel curious, though.

His breath gradually swirled and he closed his eyes, dropping his head on the pillow as the heat burned in him.

"Fuck…" he gasped rolling his eyes.

"Are you all right there?" Sherlock asked curiously after touching that point inside him again.

"Yes…" he hissed, "Carry on…"

And Sherlock, who had already learned to satisfy Lestrade without being entirely involved, obeyed without any problems but taking him by complete surprise when he felt a familiar warmth at the tip of his cock, making him open his eyes abruptly. He raised his eyebrows when he saw him with his lips tightening around the gland. Sherlock closed his eyes before noticing that Greg was looking at him and squeezed his free hand around the shaft, starting to move it slowly from the bottom up.

Greg's lower stomach sank, and in a reflex act, he slid one of his hands to Sherlock's hair, stroking gently, trying not to grab too tightly.

"Fuck, Sher… I won't last long if you…" Greg couldn't keep talking because when he heard it, Sherlock raised his bright eyes and looked at him and Lestrade thought he would die right there. He dropped his head back on the pillow again, now covering his eyes with the inside of his arm, without letting go of Sherlock's hair with the other hand, encouraging him to continue.

In all that time Sherlock had left his prostate forgotten, focusing on his cock now. Greg had no problem with it, but apparently, Sherlock did because he suddenly let out a groan before returning to action.

Lestrade felt that his whole body was in flames, his cheeks were burning but all the blood were focused in his crotch now.

His sharp breaths and panting was all he could hear as Sherlock continued hollowing his cheeks around his cock,

The orgasm caught him by a big surprise as his body tensed and he felt his release finally escape, his vision fading to black and his panting was now louder. He laid there for a moment as Sherlock moved his mouth and hands away from him.

"I need... a... moment," murmured Greg, still with his arm over his face. He didn't feel able to move a muscle for at least a few minutes.

"All right," Sherlock replied, sounding prouder than ever. And the bastard should be.

"I guess that was new," sighed Lestrade. He tried to get up when he heard his partner snort.

"You'd say it was good, then?"

Sherlock eventually helped him sit down because Greg truly felt that his limbs had relaxed so much that he feared they wouldn't work for the next few hours. Maybe he was exaggerating a little, though.

"More than that." He offered him a broad smile without shame. He pretended to approach Sherlock to kiss his cheek, or his lips but suddenly something else caught his attention. In Sherlock's pants, something had appeared in his crotch, and it seemed to Greg that there was a mistake so he probably had been staring there longer than someone would find it morally correct.

"Oh," that's all Sherlock said. Greg looked at him and saw his cheeks lit up as he looked down between his legs. "I…"

Sherlock looked at him and looked insecure.

"I…” he repeated, “I’ll go to…”.

"Can I see?" asked Lestrade before he even thought about it, and yes, he regretted it a little when he saw the discomfort in Sherlock's expression when he shook his head.

"I'll just go to…"

And Sherlock didn't say anything else when he stood up and hurried to lock himself in the bathroom. Greg cursed quietly but knew it wasn't much he could do, he lay back on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

He couldn't understand what happened to Sherlock. What could it mean that this time he had an erection? What if he wasn't exactly asexual and now got excited by topping? Greg wouldn't know what to do in that situation. 

He wanted to know what was going on in there, he wanted to see it. He wanted to be there like never before, but Sherlock didn't want it and he couldn't do much more.

Just a moment later, Lestrade's phone started to ring. He hesitated a bit because it was his day off after all, but he gave up when he reasoned better inside his head, shifting to pick it up from the night table, but still grunting.

Donovan had called to inform him of a new movement by the prime suspect in a crime that his team had been working on for the past few weeks, and perhaps his presence there wasn't vitally important, but it was a moral thing to do to let him know and ask him if he wanted to make the arrest. Perhaps more for his own satisfaction than anything else, he accepted.

He and Sherlock could talk later because he was sure they needed to do it to at least clear up the situation and so Greg would stop overthinking about this situation.

With a sigh he rose to his feet, took the towel he had left under him and dried his body, wrapping the condom in a knot and throwing it to the bin, he was sorry for not having enough time to take another shower and remove the sweat that his previous activity left on him.

He dressed quickly but was uncomfortable when he noticed that he definitely needed to use the bathroom before going out, so scratching his neck nervously, he knocked on the door.

"Sherlock? I've got to go and…"

Before he finished his sentence, Sherlock opened the door and they met face to face. The younger avoided his gaze after seeing him surprised. They didn't say anything when Greg locked himself in the bathroom, but he was sure he was able to notice his eyes darker than normal.

He tried not to keep thinking about it, nor the fact that Sherlock had probably been in there masturbating. No, he shouldn't think about it, he just wanted to hurry up, get out of there and finish the rest.

He noticed the tension as he returned to the room in search of his jacket and found Sherlock standing, looking at him.

"Can I go?" he asked softly.

“No, no. It's fine, it'll just be a simple procedure," he replied, tucking up his shirt inside his pants and putting on his jacket, though he knew he would regret it later thanks to the heat.

"Fine." Sherlock opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, nodding instead.

"You can stay if you want." Lestrade went to grab the phone he had left on the bed, walking beside Sherlock, "just make sure you lock if you leave, okay?" Sherlock nodded. "See you later."

Lestrade hesitated for a moment, knowing there was something strange between them at the moment, so he was only able to gently squeeze his arm before leaving the house.

Sitting in the taxi he read part of the info that Donovan had sent to his mail, but it was inevitable for him to continue thinking about Sherlock. And that was definitely not right. They had overcome problems before and Greg had always left them out of work, this was the time to do it too.

_I have questions... Can we talk later?_

_Yes. -SH._

The response was immediate and that relaxed Greg for now. He could finally leave his personal life out of it.

\--

He and his team checked out what they needed and everything seemed perfect to corner the killer. This was always a satisfying feeling, it was about justice. That man had assaulted someone and killed them, he deserved to be punished.

He was the first to find him on a lonely alley, apparently, he had been sleeping there the last few nights to distract them from his home.

Greg approached at a slow pace, ready to jump on him if necessary but as soon as he was metres away from him, he suddenly turned to pull out a revolver, and Greg who had his hand on top of his at his waist, raised his arms as soon as he saw how he was being pointed, as a strategy knowing that at least Donovan and two more were behind him.

“Put that down," he warned, trying to use a soothing voice. “You know it'll only make your situation worse," he tried to reason.

“Shut up.” Greg noticed the tremor in his hand as he pointed at him and was now sure that he was high, perhaps if he was quicker than him, he would be able to disarm him before he was able to fire.

“Look, it's okay; I get it," he said, waving his hands in surrender.

But before he even thought of making a move, a few steps were clearly heard approaching them. Greg turned his head clumsily and absent-mindedly to the side to see who was coming, which was a mistake when he didn’t notice how threatened the murderer must have been and suddenly felt only a slight punch in his arm but a loud bang, when he turned his head towards the murderer, he saw him with his eyes wide open and holding the revolver with his trembling hands.

Then he felt a new warmth surrounding his arm and lowered his gaze to find his jacket covered in blood.

“Shit," he muttered, although he had barely felt the impact at first, now he felt that something was burning inside him and he was sure that there was much more blood than there should be.

The killer dropped the gun, hitting the ground and running quickly in the other direction, Greg was going to go after him until Donovan finally arrived and stopped him.

“Greg! Are you okay?”

“Just go after him!” he shouted in desperation and the Sergeant obeyed quickly.

“Shit," repeated Greg, trying not to panic when he didn’t see anyone else on his team approaching.

He leaned against the stone wall of the alley and tried to compress the wound as hard as he could, but knowing that he would need assistance soon or he’d faint right there.

He wanted to take his phone out of his pocket, but that meant releasing the pressure he had put on the wound and he knew it wasn't a good idea. He had to wait.

 _I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine._ He repeated to himself again and again as he waited for someone, whoever he might approach, already feeling his gaze clouded with the loss of blood.

_I'm... fine._

“Greg, we got him!” said the voice of a woman suddenly running towards him.

“I'm fine," he replied defensively before she said anything else.

“Shit, you look pale.” Sally helped him to stand up and also pressed one hand against the wound too. “The ambulance is on its way.”

“I’m…”

“Yeah, yeah…”

\--

He had woken up a couple of times finding himself in the white room, surrounded by too much light for his taste during the next day, but fell asleep not long after,

When he finally felt that he had definitely woken up, his head continued to feel dizzy, but the nurse was there to help him.

And she had just lifted the tray with food when only someone like Sherlock would be able to break into the room in such a way.

“Sherlock?” he asked, and at least saying his name didn’t seem to alarm the nurse, who continued to work on her own as the younger man now walked from side to side, pacing and complaining about something that Greg couldn’t understand given the speed with which he spoke, but Sherlock hadn’t even stopped to see how he was doing.

“... and I've been waiting for hours, since yesterday, Lestrade. I didn't even know what happened to you.” He stopped suddenly and covered his face with his hands in exasperation. “It's so stupid how they wouldn't let me see you.” He lowered his hands but still didn’t look him in the eyes, perhaps looking at his body, at his arm now immobilized against his chest, any point but his eyes. “I had to call Mycroft, and even then they took too long to let me in.”

The nurse gave Greg a signal, like asking if she should be getting this crazy young man out of there, but he shook his head gently in her direction.

Sherlock let out a tired sigh.

“Are you all right?” he finally asked, walking to his bed, Sherlock was now staring at the bandage on his arm but Greg nodded. “You look pale.”

“Blood loss.” He shrugged the other shoulder. “I thought we weren't talking, though," he said jokingly, but Sherlock lifted his head to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“You mean why I refused to tell you why I got hard yesterday and then hid to masturbate in your bathroom before you left?” he asked inexpressibly, though finally looking at his eyes.

Greg felt his cheeks lit up and the nurse's heavy gaze upon them, but he didn’t dare to confirm that. He cleared his throat.

“Uhm, Sherlock…”

Sherlock turned his head to the woman, who was trying to avoid them now.

“Sorry?”

“I'll leave you to... talk. Call if you need anything.”

Lestrade nodded, apologetic

“Anyway, how do you feel?” Sherlock stood on one side of the stretcher and casually raised one hand to remove a lock of hair from Greg's forehead.

“Perhaps too sedated to know," he replied with a smile and Sherlock snorted.

“I…” The expression on his face changed suddenly. “Mycroft and I were talking…”

“That doesn't sound good already,” Lestrade jokingly interrupted him, but Sherlock looked at him surprised and even embarrassed.

“Oh…”

“I’m joking, Sherlock," he said when he saw his pity expression. “I’ve got no idea what you were going to say. I'm sorry, Sunshine.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Idiot," he muttered but got a little closer to him.

He looked nervous, and that made Greg nervous, too.

“What's going on?”

“Even with his power, he wasn't able to get me in before, or to know your situation. And I didn't like it, Lestrade. It was a horrible feeling and I don't want to go through that again.”

Lestrade stared at him.

“I know that. I've been through that too... for you.”

It's not common for them now to talk about Sherlock's past and his addiction. Greg was there for him, but it definitely wasn't something he would give to anyone else.

The expression in Sherlock's gaze indicates how ashamed he is, even to this day.

"Mycroft... he thinks you and I should sign the Civil Partnership."

"Oh."

Lestrade had never thought of that before, not with Sherlock. He knew he loved him but had never imagined anything like that with him, or truth be told, that Sherlock would ever want it. He knew why he was doing it now, and it was a good reason, but he wasn't sure if Sherlock understood what it meant.

Because Greg constantly feared that Sherlock would get bored of him and this meant almost assuring that they would really, seriously and hopefully be together for a long time.

Greg loved him.

That's all he knew in the end, and all he needed to know to make up his mind.

“Are you proposing?” he asked flirtatiously and Sherlock grimaced.

“It's not the same," he replied coldly.

“It's the closest thing we can get.” Lestrade shrugged his good shoulder.

“But do you accept?”

“Yes, of course, Sherlock," he said sincerely.

And then Sherlock smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Greg raised his hand to touch his arm. “Just don't get bored of me, okay?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn't.

They looked at each other tenderly before Sherlock returned to his natural mood and now forced Lestrade to put aside on the stretcher to lie next to him.

Greg still felt tired but he knew he wouldn't fall asleep again soon, although it wouldn't be bad if he did it with Sherlock there anyway.

“I still have questions I'd like to clear up before that” Greg gently let him know when Sherlock rested his head on his shoulder.

“I know," he said quickly. “But I don't know if I can explain it.”

“You always can.”

Holmes sighed.

“I was aroused because of your reaction to what we did yesterday," he explained softly, and the words stayed ringing inside Greg's head a bit longer.

“Okay…”

“It doesn't mean I want to have sex with you," he commented before Greg jumped to conclusions. “I only like it when you... seem satisfied. It happened before, this was only the first time you noticed it.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah... although I guess I liked it _more_ because I was literally inside you and _I_ did provoke that.

That turned Greg's stomach upside down because it sounded, and it had been, too personal and intimate for them.

“I don't think that was my favourite... position," he admitted a bit shyly.

“Oh…”

“I mean…”

“No, it’s fine, we can do other experiments," said Sherlock lighting up, but Greg snorted amused. “We can go back to the routine whenever you need it.”

“Thank you.”

They were silent for a moment but Greg was unable to keep everything he had thought during that short time.

“I thought you might have discovered you weren't asexual after all," he confessed and Sherlock lifted his head to look at him curiously. “That you would have discovered that you'd rather be topping...

Sherlock interrupted him laughing.

“I'm sorry. I still don't want to have sex with you, Lestrade.”

“No, I'm fine with that," he assured him with a smile.

“You don't like to have a bottom role. Interesting.”

“Shut up.” He shook his head. “I had to cleared that up if we're going to do this…”

“You'll get bored of me," Sherlock suddenly muttered, surprising Greg. He put his head back on his shoulder.

“Sunshine, I would never," he said in all sincerity, but he heard Sherlock sigh. “Sherlock, I love you.”

They were silent and for a moment Greg thought Sherlock would have fallen asleep, but then he said very softly, “So do I.”

Lestrade surrounded Sherlock's shoulders with his good arm, settling better into a resting position for him as well.

He kissed the top of his head and it wasn’t long before he felt soft snoring coming from the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm getting a bit obsessed with them in this world and I have more to write, so this isn't over yet.


End file.
